1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat sinks, and particularly, to a water-cooled heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component, such as a CPU, generates considerable heat, which, if not dissipated, can degrade performance or damage the electronic component.
A frequently used water-cooled heat sink includes a box, a cover, a driving module, and a propelling module. The box receives a cooled liquid. The driving module and the propelling module are received in the box. The driving module is isolated from the cooled liquid, and the propelling module is immersed in the cooled liquid. The box cover seals the box at a top thereof. The box cover defines an inlet for introducing the cooled liquid and an outlet for draining the cooled liquid. The driving module includes a rotatable shaft, a stator coil, a magnet ring and a waterproof plate. The propelling module includes an impeller between the inlet and the outlet. The impeller and the magnet ring are fixed at opposite ends of the rotatable shaft. The waterproof plate is disposed between the stator coil and the magnet ring, and is connected to an inner sidewall of the box to seal the stator coil. The stator coil attracts the magnet ring to drive the impeller to rotate, such that the cooled liquid is introduced into the inlet and drained out from the outlet. However, the driving module often generates vibration during use. In time, a gap can occur between the waterproof and the inner sidewall of the box, through which cooled liquid may permeate to the stator coil, which may cause a short circuit.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.